Yahweh (Earth-616)
. Tetragrammaton is a Greek-language term for "(consisting of) four letters". Representing the four letters which stand for the name of this deity. *YHWH . The four Latin letters used for the name of the deity, translating the Hebrew term. "Y" stands for the letter "Yodh", "H" stands for the letter "He", "W" stands for the letter "Waw". | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Leader of the Elohim and the Seraphim (angels), | Relatives = Angels (Creations), Michael (Creation) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Heaven | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | UnusualFeatures = Variable | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Supreme being of Earth's monotheistic faiths. | Education = | Origin = God of Earth's monotheistic faith | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Ralph Macchio; Keith Pollard | First = Thor #300 | HistoryText = In many of Earth's monotheistic religions, Yahweh has been viewed as the supreme being, creator of all things, and only god. It is currently unknown what his relationship is to the heads of Earth's other pantheons. Yahweh reportedly created the first people from the very dust of the earth, but they were often tempted and led into sin by beings claiming to be Satan (or Lucifer), who may or may not be Mephisto or any number of other hell-lords. Yahweh was the mentor and guiding force of numerous prophets and religious figures, but it was his divine son, Jesus Christ, who shed blood that mankind might be purified. His presence has led mankind in search of both religious freedom and in religious crusades. In recent years, He appeared incognito amongst several gods in an interfaith council, possibly the first of its kind, to discuss the threat the Celestials posed to the people of Earth. Recently, Yahweh was revealed as the true source of the Ghost Rider's powers. Each Ghost Rider was a manifestation of Yahweh's divine power meant to combat evil on Earth. This power was stolen by the fallen angel Zadkiel who used it to conquer Heaven and usurp Yahweh's place as the ruler of creation. Eventually, the Ghost Riders were able to stop Zadkiel and Yahweh banished him to hell for all eternity. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Yahweh started out as the national god of two ancient kingdoms, the Kingdom of Israel (c. 930-720 BC) and the Kingdom of Judah (c. 930-586 BC). There is no evidence to suggest he was the only god worshiped in them, though it is likely he was the chief deity in the local pantheon. He does not seem to have had ancient worshipers beyond their borders. *The origins of the Yahweh cult of antiquity are highly disputed among historians and archaeologists due to the lack of a reliable written record. The earliest possible reference to Yahweh comes from an Egyptian inscription from the 14th century BC. It mentions the "land of Shasu of YHW", indicating that a deity or place name by the name of YHW was associated with the Shasu. Shasu ( "those who move on foot") was an ancient Egyptian term for Semitic-speaking nomadic pastoralists of the Levant. These Shashu might have included ancestors of the Israelites, Edomites, and Midianites. *Yahweh as worshiped in antiquity by Israel and Judah seems to have been a typical "warrior god" and leader of armies. *At some point in antiquity, Yahweh became identified with the god El. El was a Semitic deity whose very name means "god". El was the supreme deity in the Canaanite pantheon. For the Canaanites and the ancient Levantine region as a whole, Ēl or Il was the supreme god, the father of mankind and all creatures. He was also depicted as the father of many gods, such as Hadad (a storm and rain god), Yam (a sea and river god), and Mot (a god of death and the underworld). *In the Hebrew Bible the term "El" is used as a generic term for a god. Depending on the context, it can mean Yahweh or another deity. *Yahweh inherited many epithets and attributes from El. El was variously called the "creator of creatures", the "father of the gods", the "father of man", the "creator eternal". Similarly Yahweh was worshiped as a creator god, creator of mortals and immortals, and eternal himself. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Yahweh | Links = }} Category:Priority Copy Edit